


Settling In

by Daegaer



Series: La Femme Sakura [4]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Animal Harm, Assassins, Gen, Schwarz - Freeform, Training, girls, psychic powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-02
Updated: 2005-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This AU series takes as its starting point Schuldig's nasty crack to Sakura, <i>Aim better! You'll never make a good hitman like that!</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> This AU series takes as its starting point Schuldig's nasty crack to Sakura, _Aim better! You'll never make a good hitman like that!_

  
Sakura shoots the dogs Schuldig points out. She sees only targets, one neat bullet per. Crawford looks down at her, arms crossed, an irritated look on his face.

"See?" Schuldig says, triumphant. "I told you she'd do it properly."

"All right," Crawford says after a moment, and Sakura gets to live a while longer.

Schuldig grins at her like they've sneaked something past an overly picky teacher.

"Good girl!"

She finds herself smiling, happy to please him. His anger would make continued life unbearable. She grins at him, cheekily winks as she reloads.

It's not like crying solved anything, anyway.

 

 


End file.
